legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Skulduggery773
Skulduggery773 (AKA Skul, Skuly, Skullyboy, or Skuldugs) is the new account of Skulduggery77 created on December 8th, 2012 after he deleted his old account because he tried to retire. He currently has the rank Revolutionary Soldier with 75,000+ posts and over 100,800+ likes received. He is 1st place on the Most Liked Users Leaderboard. He was also the 3rd user to reach Revolutionary Soldier. He was the first user to reach 100,000 likes. He played LEGO Universe as ManiacJumpyNinja, a Level 45 Sentinel Knight, with his brother jumpyninjajunior. He played plays Legends of Chima Online as KingTwistedSerpent. He was temporarily banned for two days from August 11th-13th 2014, although he was unbanned early. Posts On the Old MBs he was known for rapid posting. He currently has over 72 000 posts on his new account. He likes to include the total posts from his old account as well when asked how many posts he has, giving him over 120,000 posts, which would make him the user with the most posts total. Some people think he spammed on the old MBs, which is partly accurate. He holds most speed records for most posts, including most posts in a day (1087), week (officially 3404, however another week he made a higher but unknown number of posts), and month (An estimated 10,000-11,000). History With Likes He became the most liked user 3 weeks and a day after he made his account. He was the first user to 2,000 likes and every thousand onward. He reached 10,000 likes on February 24th, 2013. He reached 10,000 posts on the same day on his new account. He now has more likes than posts, also achieving that on February 24th, 2013. He receives over 100 likes a day almost constantly, commonly slipping up to 200 or 300. In early August 2014, he received 1000 likes in a single 24 hour period. He is commonly known as the "Like Magnet". He reached 80,000 likes with over 62,000 more than TannerJ, in sixth place. Current Like Records His records are some of the like records for the MBs. Most Likes in a: Day: 1016 Week: Over 3,000 Month: 8,581 Year: 52,085 Likes Given Skul was the first user to discover the limit for how many likes a user can give in a day, which is 300. He was temporarily the user with the second most likes given, but that position was passed to BattleTruckGalactica, then Skul overtook TannerJ to become first. Skul has given around 50,000 likes and only benboy755 has given more likes than he. Name and Nicknames Reason for Choosing Name He chose the name for his old account because he loves Skulduggery Pleasant, a book series written by Derek Landy. He continued with the name into his new account, adding the '3' as it is his favorite number. In between these two accounts, however, he has two other accounts: Lord_ViIe and Solomon_Wreath. They are also Skulduggery Pleasant names, and Lord_ViIe was deleted shortly after Skulduggery77, and Solomon_Wreath was replaced with his current account. Nicknames Due to his nickname he has been known as Skul, Skull, Skully, Skoo, Skuldug, DA SKULL, Skilduggery, Skullyboy, Skuldiggety, and multiple other similar names. He also gets called "Like Magnet". Benboy calls him DaSkul the RaScul. Names Chosen By Himself He sometimes goes by the name "The Detective" due to the fact he leads the MB Detectives, and solved the KRRouse mystery, eventually bringing her back to the boards. He has made two versions of the MB Detectives, as well as a Message Boards Secret Service. The MB Detectives are inactive. Forums The first forum he ever posted in was the LEGO Universe Forum, where he stayed for most of his time when he was new. He no longer posts there often. The Message Boards Forum is the place where he posts the most. On his new account he has around 200 topics in that forum, with the same amount on his old. He posts constantly there, and has the latest post on many of the dead topics. He is the most liked user in that forum, but half his likes from that forum were sent to the Message Boards Stories forum. He has more likes in the LEGO.com category than anyone else has in total on the boards. When the Galaxy Squad Forum was created, he posted a lot there, becoming the most liked user there, but he had now been passed. He enjoys the RP too, and is the leader of the Blue Team HQ, which is currently his largest topic with over 6,230 posts. He is also posting in the Legends of Chima Online Forum forum, with over 150 likes there. He is a member of the Munch Munch Cafe and has received over 500 likes in the Video Games Forum. He also actively/has actively posted in the Harry Potter, City, Classics, LEGO General, News,LoTR, Hobbit, Star Wars, and Legends of Chima forums. Story Writing He is one of the most popular story writers on the boards, and has received the most likes for stories out of any users. The Kenzul Trilogy What used to be one of his most popular stories is the Kenzul Trilogy in the Star Wars Story Forum. The stories in that series are Forgotten, Alone, Broken Soul. The plot of the story involved Kenzul, a Sith who has split his soul into two pieces, and has two bodies, fighting against his "niece" Soruw Nightbane. In the end, it is revealed that Kenzul is actually Soruw's father, before he is thrown into lava by Striker, who also dies doing so. Because of this trilogy, he was the most liked user in the Star Wars Stories forum, and was the second in the Star Wars Category. Now he has dropped out of the both positions. Message Boards Hotel Some people consider comedy his strongest genre. He wrote the first MB sitcom, the Message Boards Hotel, which spawned over 20 other sitcoms. The Message Boards Hotel has two completed series of twelve episodes each, and the third series was broken off and the topic is now inactive. There are over 2,000 likes given in that topic, most of which are on the episodes, each of which got between 30-50 likes. Skul sometimes posts new episodes, but not as much now. His new story, Dawn of the Smashed, stars the characters from the MB Hotel. The MB Show Previously, he wrote the MB Show, which was another very popular comedy. It consisted of random episodes that were completely random, breaking the fourth wall comedy. There are currently around 35 episodes, but he stopped posting them to work on the MB Sketch Comedy. He began the MB SHOW 2! in September 2013, but that too was given up. MB Sketch Comedy MB Sketch Comedy is a comedy consisting of random sketches, some of which are based on Monty Python's Flying Circus sketches, some of which are designed by himself. There are also parodies of movie scenes, mainly Star Wars ones, involving Dwarfminefan580 as Dwarfakin Skywalker, MichaelYoda as Yoda, and Arwin2 as Queen Arwindala. Some other recurring characters in the show are: Alemas: He usually does reporter or presenter jobs, always retaining a serious persona. Mojo_Sansibar: Whenever someone mentions they predict something, or are expecting something, he will jump in and yell "Nobody expects the Message Boards Update!", which is usually followed by a chorus of "Shut Up!" by the other characters. Tiggerjake: Tiggerjake usually comes in acting like a director, or someone who works on a set, reminding someone of their lines. The Spam Virus The Spam Virus is a story set in the near future, where the MBs are overrun with infected users, infected with spam. The starting post is the most liked story post of all time, with 112 likes. The main characters die off constantly, leaving only a few who remain, namely Skul, IndyAJD and Starwarsgirl80. He created a Spam Virus 2, which he gave up and let Jahchildren write, who enlisted the help of MacThePickle and Magna473. After returning to the boards in July, he created the Spam Virus III: On the Other Side, depicting the point of view of the infected. Once he was finished that, other users wrote Spam Virus spin-offs. The Ex-User The Ex-User was the first story Skul started after returning to the boards. It is about a user who is wrongly banned, and what happens after he returns to the boards. It quickly became a popular story, the starter post getting around 50 likes. It is now one of the most liked posts in the Powers Powers is a story about users developing superpowers, which Skulduggery is currently co-authoring with Steampunk Jedi. The story had received over 1,000 likes for the first ten chapters, and has quickly become an extremely popular story. There was fanart and LDD creations about the story done by other users in less than a week after it started. The story now has over 2,500 likes and has over 20 chapters. One chapter has ten posts, which may be the record for most posts for one chapter. The story has slowed down greatly in the speed which chapters are posted since it began. It is now finished, and Skulduggery has begun to write a sequel. A Kingdom of Mods A Kingdom of Mods (aKoM) is a story Skul started when he came back to the boards in July 2014. It is set in a medieval fantasy world and features users from the boards. It became very popular nad over 3,500 likes have been given in the topic. Skul thinks of it as his favourite story that he's written. The story has a sequel called Trial and War which Skul started quickly after finishing aKoM. Less Popular Stories He also has had multiple other stories such as Chaos, DarkMagik, ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories (His first), Visions, Crash and Burn, Pod Racer, The Criminals, Lord Shadow, Lord of the Things, the Twin Ring, Abandoned, Ninja of Shadow, and the Forum that Watches You. MLN Music and Bands Skul has had a long history with different MLN Bands, but none of them have prosperered yet, as the concept of bands has not lived on. But he is still trying with his newer bands. The Red Hot Bricky Peppers The Red Hot Bricky Peppers were Skuls first band idea. He is a fan of the Red Hot Chili Peppers, so he made a lego version. However, he never even made a topic, and only wrote one song for the band, which has transferred to various bands. That one song is 21 Bricks. He retired the band shorty after its formation. LEGO43V3R LEGO43V3R was formed by Skul, Wertys761 and Jediliam01. Liam went inactive commonly, and soon after Wertys did too. The band almost managed to make it through its first album, but in the end, it too disbanded before it could release an album. Buildhead Buildhead was formed by Skulduggery and his brother, Jumpyninjajunior, and Legoplurk5 stayed an active member till the end. Buildhead released its first album, with various mixtures of Green Day and Beatles parodies, however, the album was not advertized properly, and they had to disband the band before they could tour. Nirbana He is the founding member of Nirbana with his brother Jumpyninjajunior, and his friend Paperclip8707, soon to be followed by J-d-j. However, jdj was replaced by LegoCityMan7063. Their first album is NVM, and their first single was Smells Like Fig Spirit. He has written Build, Smells Like Fig Spirit, and almost all of the songs for the band. Unfortunately, when Skul went inactive for three months and LCM retired, the topic went quickly inactive. Now the band no longer exists. Lithium Lithium is a band named after the server that runs the message boards. The main members are Big reece1, Sk8r00, and Steampunk Jedi. They were formed in late August 2013, mainly by members of WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!. Their main songwriter is Skulduggery773. Now, the only members are Steam and Benboy755, and few new songs are posted. Roleplaying He first became known for RPing on his first account, but he continued his love of roleplay into his new account. He is known as being one of the most active RPers. He started RP as a newbie in the Ninjago Forum for his friend SpinjitzuSlicer, but has moved onto posting in many other different forums. Skul has made multiple newbie help RP topics, as well as leading many HQs. He is the representative in the Galaxy Squad RP. He is known to be a lover of canon, and gets into arguments constantly about canon/non canon HQs. HQs he led/leads are *Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2-LoTRRP *Blue Team HQ- GSRP *Buildhead-City RP *Shire: Hobbit HQ-Hobbit RP *Eagles HQ-Chima RP *Custom Heroes HQ-Superheroes RP *Zombie HQ-Monster Fighters RP *Skeleton HQ-Classics RP He is a member/has been a member in *ORDER OF THE STAFF, Viking HQ, C.O.M.B, Indiana Jones RP-Classics. *Mutant Ninja Turtles HQ-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtes. *Rebel HQ, Empire HQ, Bounty Hunters HQ (Twice)-Star Wars Original Saga RP *Sith HQ-Star Wars Clone Wars RP *Squidwards Secret Agents HQ-SpongeBob RP *Fangpyre HQ, Ninjago BBQ House-Ninjago RP *Dunedain HQ, Gondorian HQ-LoTRRP *Avengers HQ-Superheroes RP *Dwarves HQ-Kingdoms RP *Alien Mercenary HQ-Alien Conquest RP His RP topics *The Dwarf Mine-Kingdoms RP *Zorax-GSRP *The Brickz Hotel, Lake Leg-O-City RP *Speedorz Arena-Chima RP *Western Town RP-Classics The Speedy Seven His best friends on the MBs are the other members of the Speedy Seven. For more information, read The Speedy Seven. Category:New Account Category:MLN Band User